Change
by dorydafish
Summary: 'The Milkovich's have a pretty small kitchen and inevitably, Mickey feels Ian bumping up against him.  He wonders if Ian did it on purpose, but the boy next to him only smiles apologetically' Ian/Mickey one-shot


It's Mickey's second day out of juvie when he sees Ian Gallagher for the first time in three months. Ian had stopped coming to see him after the first two. It's not like Mickey cares or anything, but he wonders if he had done something wrong.

Ian is sitting on the couch with Mandy like he always does, but this time Mickey double takes and stares. Ian's floppy hair is gone; it's been replaced with a much shorter style. Mickey gulps as somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks about that one particularly energetic round of sex when Ian's hair got all sweaty and slick against his forehead. That couldn't happen now. Ian's hair couldn't do that any more.

Mickey is still staring when Ian scratches his stomach through the white wife-beater he's wearing. The older boy's eyes slowly drift to Ian's arms where he can see clear defined muscles. What the fuck had happened to the scrawny boy that he enjoyed fucking? Ian had clearly been working out while Mickey had been gone and his hands itched to lift up that wife-beater to see if anymore of Ian's body had changed.

Mickey feels himself going hard at the thought and tries to subtly rearrange himself.

"What the fuck, Mickey? Could you not play with your balls in front of my best friend? God, why do you have to be so gross? No wonder you can't get a girlfriend." His sister shouts out and throws a cushion at him.

Ian looks up from the television set and registers Mickey's presence for the first time. Ian offers the brunette a lazy grin that doesn't help the situation in Mickey's pants one bit. "Fuck you, Mands. Make me some eggs. I'm starving."

Mandy flips him off. "Make it yourself, fuckwit!"

Mickey scoffs before he heads to the kitchen. At least then his hard-on might disappear.

But there is no such luck as Mickey hears Ian talking to Mandy. "I'm kind of hungry too. I might grab some eggs while Mickey's cooking."

"Knock yourself out. IF YOU FUCKING HURT HIM MICK, I WILL PUT YOUR NUTS IN A VICE!"

And sure enough, Ian is walking into the kitchen five seconds later.

The Milkovich's have a pretty small kitchen and inevitably, Mickey feels Ian bumping up against him. He wonders if Ian did it on purpose, but the boy next to him only smiles apologetically.

Mickey leans on the counter and watches Ian potter around trying to find the frying pan. "What the fuck happened to your hair?" Mickey doesn't mean to ask the question. In fact, he's kind of shocked he has.

Ian rubs his hands through it a couple of times. "I cut it."

Mickey's staring again. "Why?"

Ian looks like he's trying to stay casual. But Mickey knows the boy too well. He wonders what the fuck Ian is so nervous about. The younger boy doesn't meet Mickey's eyes. "Wanted a change. Lip said I looked like a girl with all that hair."

Mickey scoffs in agreement. "You did."

"And now?" Ian has his back to him so Mickey let's his eyes wonder back to Ian's hair. He pictures Ian going down on him, feeling Ian's new, cropped style through his fingers, rather than longer, soft hair. He tells himself that it probably feels rougher. Mickey doesn't think he would mind the feeling all that much.

"You look like a guy," he says, settling on saying the obvious.

"Do you like it?"

Mickey's heart literally skips a fucking beat when Ian asks the question with such a hopeful tone. He scowls as not to give himself away. "Why the fuck does it matter if I like it?"

Ian shrugs before turning back to the cooker. "It doesn't," he says coldly.

Mickey suddenly feels like a complete douche. He wants to say something. Anything. But he doesn't know what. "You stopped coming to see me."

"You told me to."

"Oh," is all that Mickey says, because he had. He just hadn't expected Ian to take notice. He tries again. "You've been working out."

"Nothing better to do over summer." Ian voice is deadpan.

Mickey is having an internal panic. He wants to say the right thing. So he tries again. "You look older. Like you can at least take a punch like a man."

This time Ian does turn back around. He's frowning. "So? You telling me that you don't want to fuck me any more because I look more like a guy?"

Mickey is genuinely confused. "What?"

"I get it. I'm sorry that I'm not girlie enough for you. Well, newsflash Mickey. I'm a guy. I've always been a guy. You like fucking guys. Get over it." There's a bitterness in his voice that Mickey is not used to. But it finally sinks in. Ian thinks that now he looks more masculine, Mickey doesn't want him. Something that's so far removed from the truth that it's unreal.

But Mickey's too angry that Ian is saying shit about him fucking guys where his sister can hear him. "Shut your fucking mouth! Mandy's in the next room," he hisses.

Ian steps closer. "Make me."

Mickey is grabbing Ian's hips so fast that the boy looses balance and almost falls onto Mickey's body. Mickey doesn't want to kiss him, no. He just needs Ian to shut the fuck up. It's not a soft kiss. Not like the kisses Ian sometimes gives him when he thinks that Mickey is asleep after sex. It's hard, dirty, bruising. Mickey can hear Ian groan against his mouth and he does his best to swallow it. He doesn't want Mandy to hear them. Mickey's hands slide up Ian's wife-beater and to feel the toned muscle. He's all but rutting against the other boys leg. Mickey knows that Ian can feel how hard he is, but he doesn't care. In that moment, he just wants Ian.

"WHAT ARE YOU DICKS DOING IN THERE? LAYING THE FUCKING EGGS YOURSELF?" Mandy's voice breaks them apart in an instant. Ian flushes and both boys whip their heads towards the front room. But Mandy is still watching the television intently.

Ian cheeks are still tinted red when Mickey looks back at him. The red-head is licking his slightly swollen lips. Mickey decides he likes it. Rubbing his bottom lip with a finger, he smirks and gives Ian the once over with his eyes. "Hate to break it to you, Gallagher, but your new look does nothing for me."

Mickey watches as Ian looks down at the Milkovich boy's crotch, not so subtly. Mickey doesn't even bother to pretend to be embarrassed that his obvious hard-on is on display.

When Ian looks up again, their eyes meet and Ian's face breaks into a massive grin. Mickey holds his smirk, though his lips are threatening to smile back.

He reaches over Ian, to grab a plateful of cooked eggs and growls in his ear. "My room. Five minutes," he says before striding out of the kitchen. As he walks past Mandy he can't help but fuck up her hair.

She slaps his hand away roughly. "Get a fucking life, Mickey! Prick!"

He just flips her off, walks into his bedroom and waits for Ian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again. reviews would be great.<strong>_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
